The day i first met you
by Teonchka
Summary: This is a story about Tino's school life and how he met Berwald for the first time. Everything is in school setting and is a little OOC. Characters included so far are Iceland, Norway, mentions of Denmark and America. And of course its a SuFin story.


**Hey everyone, before you start reading i will advice to read this first. I actually wrote this long back. I am aware the writing in the beginning is bad, but i am not planning to edit it. I also most probably wouldn't continue this either. [unless i get more free time] I decided to post it cause when i reread it i would say i enjoyed it towards the end. But oh well maybe one day ill edit it. 3 Enjoy.**

**-----------------  
**

The day I've met you

The day started the same as usual. I hurried to get ready for institute. Rushed out of the house with mother screaming something after me. I better not be late.

Every day started like this. I slept until the end to find out that my class would start in 10 minutes and rush my way to institute.

I waved to some of my friends passing them by who didn't seam to be worried about them being late at all. They were from a rich family so even if they were late they will always be accepted anywhere and pass the course even if they don't attend. Sounds weird why would they go in the first place, but its more for the look of it cause the institute was of a very high rank. To those who are like Tino it was crucial to be late at all. Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tino, and I am an institute student on Government Laws course. It's something I am pretty much made to do and I do it for my family. I have blond hair and purple eyes. They were surprisingly liked by girls; though it made me very shy.

I've reached the school grounds and sprinted to the doors as the bell rang, trying not to knock out other late students. Finally, huffing at the door of my classroom I opened it to find my teacher is not in yet.

I let out a relief sigh and found my place in the middle of the class. I as usual heard some girls giggle as I passed them. Once I sat down, classroom door has opened and a tall guy I've never seen before came in. He suddenly stood on one place once he saw teacher wasn't inside and became uncertain. The door opened once again and our class teacher came inside almost banging into a boy.

"Whats going on??" She said thinking one of the students was ignorant enough to stand on purpose. When the boy turned around her face softened "Oh! Who are you? "

The boy remained silent when she came inside and opened her class journal. Inside it she found a paper and skipped her eyes through it.

"Class. We have got a new transfer student." She looked at the tall boy and smiled "Please introduce yourself"

There was a short silence after which the boy turned to the class and glared. "My name is Berwald…" It looked like it bored him a lot and he looked away from the class. I heard some girls gotten lively and whispered something to their mates.

I signed and looked away out of the window placing my chin on my fist.

The teacher was now finding the place for a new student, but I didn't listen. I heard footsteps, they were getting louder until I felt slight air move on my side and turned to it. The new guy passed me and sat right behind me.

* * *

Once the class was over I packed my bag and ran towards the school grounds to have some lunch. On my way I visited a class opposite mine to find my friends.

"Hey Ice, Nor" Ice and Nor it were my friends nicknames. "Lets go for lunch"

Ice have pumped down and looked beggingly towards me "Sorry I have lunch duty" He let out a huge sigh "bring me some lunch when you are done ok?"

"Aw shit man, sorry dude… ill bring you your fave" I patted Ice's shoulder. "What about you Nor?"

"Sorry Tino, I cant too, got to be somewhere" He waved a small note in his hands.

Ice started laughing out loud. "Another confession I bet?"

"Dude I think you need to be in school history for confession amounts" I cheered towards Nor. Nor did get loads of confections, but I was thinking it's something to do with his large amount of cash. By the way he and Ice were the same students I met on my way to institute. Ice was rich too but he didn't get as much confessions as Nor probably cause Nor was both handsome and rich. He also did get best grades, even if he was always late.

"haha, funny…." Nor grinned. "Anyway see ya later" As he ran up the already empty corridor. Nor was always nice enough to go for every confession. It made a lot of people in school respect him.

I said bye to Ice and went towards lunch corner to get some food for myself and him. It took me about 15 min to get a hamburger and sandwiches, because some guy infront of me stood more then half of the time trying to buy as much as possible. His name was Alfred and he seemed to be eating only junk food at all times. I finally made it and went towards the trees. It felt great under the tree shadow as I sat and leaned against one of them. I started to eat my food and looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards me. My eyes widened as I saw a tall guy standing in front of me looking down at me.

"Can I sit here?" Berwald spoke.

"Yah sure…" I said surprised.

The guy sat down on the grass in front of me and looked at me. "Your name is Tino?"

'That was kind of random, we are in the same class and every student had to give an introduction' I thought. "Yup" I nodded.

"Can I ask you………something?" He said unsure.

"Sure" I said munching onto my food.

"Are those two guys you were with sometime back, your friends?"

I blinked surprisingly at such a question "What guys?" there was a short silence "Do you mean Ice and Nor?" I laughed slightly.

Berwald nodded.

"They are my friends from the beginning when we got here" I laughed "They are great guys. Maybe you should get to know them too" I smiled.

Berwald looked away and didn't answer. I continued smiling and ate my food. I noticed the boy wasn't eating anything.

"You want some?" I offered Berwald a second sandwich I got for myself.

The tall boy looked at me surprised, but saw me still holding the sandwich infront of me and took it.

"Maybe he is shy" I thought and smiled at him again.

When we were finally done with our food. "Berwald I need to go bring my friend some food cause he had lunch duty. Want to come with me?" I smiled "at a same time you can get to know others"

I stood up and Berwald followed my example. "Sure"

I started to walk towards the building feeling Berwalds steps behind me.

"Ice!!" I opened the door to the classroom to find Ice laughing with one of his friends with a board brush in hand.

"Tino!" Ice jumped on my neck out of happiness, but noticed Berwald and immediately stood straight.

"This is Berwald" I laughed "our class transfer student. We were having lunch together. Here is your sandwhich" I placed a plastic bag on one of the tables and watched Ice almost jump towards it and hurry up and eat it. "I have gotten so hungry by now!!" He stretched his free hand towards Berwald while trying to eat and talk at a same time. "Nice to meet you Berwald. I am Ice."

Berwald shook his hand and mumbled a 'nice to meet you too'

* * *

On the next lesson I saw that Berwald wasn't in class. And all other lessons too. After Ice ate the bell rang and Berwald left without saying much, but a simple bye.

The lessons were going slow and when the bell rang I almost jumped out of my seat and ran out.

On my way I met Nor. He was telling something to Ice.

"Hey Tino" Nor turned to me. "you wouldn't believe what happened"

"What?" I asked curiously.

Nor went quiet and Ice laughed. "Common Nor you can do it." I watched Nor blush slightly and breath in some air before speaking "A guy has confessed to me today.."

My eyes widened "Who??"

"Den" Nor looked away and blushed again.

"…and I thought… Den looked at you as a friend" I said and tried to hold down my fast coming laughter.

Ice was the first one to start laughing.

"And what did you say?" I tried to hold down my laugh but it was almost impossible, I laughed slightly.

"OBVIOUSLY NO!" Nor objected and his eyes wide. "I am not gay!" His face slowly going redder.

Ice have continued laughing "Aww common you know you wanna date him" He said jokingly patting Nor's shoulder.

I laughed "Looks like not only girls like you Nor" I winked.

"………………."

We noticed the hall was empty as all students have left the institute already while we were busy talking. The 3 of us sprinted outside.

* * *

I have got home and found my mom standing at the door all dressed up.

"Hey, mom. What is the occasion?" I asked and she looked at me angrily.

"Didn't you listen to what I said to you today morning?? We have an event to go for."

"What event?" I said surprised.

"Why can't you listen to what I say at times, Huh Tino??" she had her fist and her hips. "go wear something formal fast! We are leaving in 10 min, the rest ill explain to you in the car"

I couldn't do anything but run towards to my room and fish out a tux as fast as I could. I heard my mom's shouting from downstairs:

"Tino! Are you ready? The car has come!"

I dressed up grabbing my tie in my hands and running down the stairs.

Mom has took the tie from me and said: "Let me do it, it will be faster"

I waited patiently and we went out to see a black car that has come for us. I didn't even have the time to think on what the heck is going on.


End file.
